Youth of the Nation
by TheVicksburg
Summary: Last day of the rest of my life I wish I would've known / She might act kind of proud But no respect for herself / Johnny boy always played the fool'. Kurt, Rogue, Evan. No slash


_A request by a friend, to put my iPod on shuffle and write some songfic's for the songs. Also, my other songfic's suck so my next attempt :D Most will be AU or powerless; There won't be much romance, maybe hurt/tragedy. Depends on the songs._

_Disclaimer: I own any extra OC's that might show up. Everything else belongs to its respective owner(s)._

_A/N: The first song (Youth of the Nation) has three different points of three people. The three points are in different points of views. The first point (Evan & Pietro) is first-person (Evan). The other two are in third person but after Kurt, it switches to Evan again. Just thought that would clear some stuff up :]_

* * *

_- Youth of the Nation - POD -_

_~ Evan & Pietro / Rogue / Kurt (Not slash & Major AU) ~_

_Last day of the rest of my life I wish I would've known Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye _

It was like every other day. Nothing different. I didn't know that was going to be the last day of my life. If I had known, everything would be different. I wouldn't have ambulances and paramedics trying to revive me, or the police trying to sedate him. If I had known, I would've gone and given my mom a kiss goodbye.

_I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care Or thank my pops for all the talks And all the wisdom he shared _

I would've walked down the stairs, a smile plastered on my face for show, told her how much I loved her and how much I appreciated her care of me. My father would get a 'Thanks' for all the advice about everything I needed advice on! But, now, I wish I had powers like Jean or Xavier.

_Unaware, I just did what I always do Everyday, the same routine Before I skate off to school _

I didn't think much about anything that morning. I got up, stretched, got dressed and headed down the stairs to breakfast. Walking past my mom and dad, grabbing some milk from the fridge, my backpack and skateboard before I skated off to school. Normal routine, only a 'Bye' was yelled to my parents as I disappeared out the front door.

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest Instead of taking a test I took two to the chest _

Who knew… I got to school with no problem, waving 'Hey' to my friends and smiling. Walking through the crowded hallways, acting like the badass I was. First class was History, which I had a test on. _Ha, so what of a little zero on a test, I can bring it up._ To bad I didn't get that chance. Instead of taking that stupid test, I took two bullets to the chest, at first, I didn't register what hit me, until I saw the blood pool at my feet.

_Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming Everybody was running But I couldn't hear nothingExcept gun blasts, it happened so fast I don't really know this kid Even though I sit by him in class _

Yeah, you can call me blind, I didn't see it. I was too busy humming to myself and looking around, vaguely noticing that people were running, thinking that they were rushing to get to class on time. I swear, I didn't hear anything, only buzzing, like something was messing with my ears, until I heard a loud bang. It happened way to fast for me to do anything like… I don't know, protect myself. I had seen the dude. I never hung around him, only seen him in Math class, where he sat next to me. Pietro Maximoff.

_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love Or maybe for a moment He forgot who he was Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged Whatever it was I know it's because _

I heard rumors from Kitty that his family was jacked up, like his sister being in an Asylum and his dad being a jerk, but nothing more than petty gossip. Maybe, he wanted some love? Love he wasn't getting… Or he forgot who he was, the boy every girl swooned over. But, I'm no expert on that stuff. Whatever snapped in his mind, I don't know, but it sucked bad.

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation Little Suzy, she was only twelve She was given the world With every chance to excel _

Little Anna Marie. Twelve years old and known for her signature auburn with two white streaked hair. She was far from normal, she made it a point to not get to close to anyone, changing her style to Goth to ward off those she didn't want to talk to. She was given everything, every chance she needed to excel, only to blow it off and keep to herself. She didn't care, no one loved her anyway…

_Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell She might act kind of proud But no respect for herself _

She would go and sit down with the Brotherhood, listening with very little interest to the stories of Pietro's romantic life, Lance's girlfriend problems, etc. She acted proud that she was stronger than those petty rebel mutants that tried to recruit her. She would scoff and cross her arms, _"Ah don't need yah help" _was her catchphrase. Deep within her cloudy and shielded mind, she had no respect for anyone, especially herself.

_She finds love in all the wrong places The same situations Just different faces _

She found love with people that had attitudes like rats and drug addicts, the situation never changed, though. She claimed she loved them, date them for awhile, they would dump her in a minute, then she would go back to the same thing with different boys.

_Changed up her pace since her daddy left her Too bad he never told her She deserved much better _

Since her dad left her to her adoptive mother, Raven Darkholme, who could care less of the girl's well being, she sunk deep into despair and grief. Never showing it, of course! He left without a goodbye, never telling her she deserved nothing but the best. Just looked at her tear streaked eyes and turned with a sigh of relief.

_Johnny boy always played the fool He broke all the rules So you would think he was cool _

Kurt Wagner, the jokester of Bayville, never played by anything but his own rules. Breaking those not his, like pulling a fire alarm or popping out of closets and rooms to scare people. He did it all, just to show her was cool, and not some freak like everyone thought he was. He would put on a smile and laugh and joke, only hiding how horrified her was of being ignored anymore than he already had been. Desperately clinging to those who called themselves his _friends._

_He was never really one of the guys No matter how hard he tried Often thought of suicide _

He knew he would never, in a million years or when hell froze over, would he be one of them. He would stand outside of the local café and watch the boys laugh and shove each other playfully, never thinking of inviting him. They were his friends, only at school, though. He tried, inviting them to go places and play, only to be turned down politely ro go out to the same thing but with other people. His mind always, in school or out, swam with suicidal thoughts, plaguing and laughing at him for his stupidity of thinking he would be one of them

_It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends He put his life to an end They might remember him then _

He stared at the mirror, cursing himself for crying, only to remember why. _They wouldn't know… How hard it is without friends, when you're me._ He decided that day, he would end his suffering and those around him by stopping. Stopping his breath, his heart, and his thoughts. He stared at the rope tried to the pipe sticking out of the ceiling he had found a few days earlier. His breath was shaky with tears as he prayed one last _Our Father_, adding at the end that he wishes they would remember him then.

_You cross the line and there's no turning back Told the world how he felt With the sound of a gat _

_I crossed the line, _he thought_, now I won't turn back. _He stood with the rope tight against his neck on a chair, a gun aimed at his temple._ I'll tell the world, _he flicked the safety off and pulled the trigger with a final sob. _Silence is golden, no pain or despair now_.

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim No matter what you say It don't take away the pain _

Lives that tragedy claims are sorrowful souls, no love or care in their hollow hearts. How they survive for so long trying and failing, is a show of true strength, to those who believe it. Whatever they say or try to say, nothing takes away that pain that plagues so many innocent people every day.

_That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies Don't nobody know why It's the blind leading the blind _

That's what I was told and now how I feel inside. The man that stood next to me as I watched the lives of that boy, Kurt, and how Anna was a true form of pain. I hate lies, tired of them too. Nobody knows or cares why I do, or anyone else. It's, in all honesty, the blind leading the friggin blind. A mystery how blind everyone can be sometimes. Right?

_I guess that's the way the story goes Will it ever make sense Somebody's got to know _

I don't get why stories end in tragedy or death. What happened to 'Happily Ever After'? Yeah, kinda weird to hear from me but ain't that better? No one wants to explain it to me, it doesn't make sense but somebody knows. God? Yeah, he knows.

_There's got to be more to life than this There's got to be more to everything I thought exists_

Why isn't there more to life than that? I watch as Kurt talks happily with me, he explained why he took his life and about his life. Now that I think about it… My story wasn't as bad as his. The most amazing thing that jokester can do? Hide his grief and despair with a smile. There has to be more to life than what I thought. Anna might join the two of us, maybe then this place'll make a little more sense.

I'll quote what Kurt told me when I first met him.

"_Heaven is real… I never doubted God but I didn't think it was where I was going. But, I guess life isn't the only thing full of surprises, ja?"_

_(A/N: Not an actual quote, I made it up…)_

* * *

Finished… I was originally gonna write two songfics but I easily got bored and just did this one. I was pretty surprised that I wrote this, kinda sad according to my friend. But I do like this song a lot and when it was chosen (by the shuffle) I was like ':D' Reviews that tell me if this is any good are always welcome :]


End file.
